


bury me in your quiet love

by 26stars



Series: Time Traveler's Wife AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL OF IT, ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halley-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: For agentmmayy's prompt "MayDaisy+ lazy morning"Exists in my The Way They Happen universe but can just be considered post-series fluff+family if you haven't read it.All the fluff.[title from the song "Snowfall" by Ingrid Michaelson]





	bury me in your quiet love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> I live in the mountains, and we woke up to our first snow of the winter today. This prompt has been waiting for some inspiration for a while, and this was exactly what I needed. 
> 
> I figured I would eventually write some oneshots in this verse, but I didn't think I'd get around to it this soon--so thanks, N! Please enjoy ;)

The world is strangely bright as Daisy opens her eyes.

It’s her day off, so she’s not sure what time it is without an alarm cueing her morning to begin. She starts to shift towards the light, towards her nightstand, to grope for her phone, but the sudden awareness of a warm weight against her shoulder makes her halt. Holding herself still as possible, she looks down to see a dark head of hair resting against her, its owner turned on her side facing away from her. Feeling her lips flicker automatically towards a smile, Daisy turns over carefully to avoid waking her bedmate, reaching towards her phone on the nightstand.

It’s barely eight in the morning, but her lock screen is already full of notifications. There’s a reason she lets only certain senders get through at all hours—every other notification is silent until nine a.m. on her days off.

Daisy scrolls silently through the headlines and messages, making sure she hasn’t missed any important news since she fell asleep last night, before setting her phone aside and peering towards the sheer curtains where light is streaming through, strangely bright for a midwinter morning. It takes her a moment to notice the faint movement outside the window too.

Climbing quietly out of bed, Daisy crosses the small space to the window and parts the curtains just far enough to confirm her suspicion.

It’s snowing.

Everything she can see from her window is blanketed in white, from the back porch all the way to the (SHIELD-secured) back fence. At least three inches seem to have fallen overnight, making earth and sky the same color and filling the world with a soft glow. She smiles to herself as she lets the curtains fall closed again.

_It’s an early one this year._

Turning back towards the bed, Daisy considers climbing back in to attempt to catch another hour of sleep with her favorite person, but she finds herself instead picking up a pullover off the floor and padding softly towards the bedroom door.

The rest of the house is equally bright as she wanders through it, pulling on the fleece and wrapping her arms around herself. It’s not terribly cold downstairs, but she does feel the tiniest draft as she passes the window that still needs new weather stripping. The kitchen is empty, but the coffeepot is full, and a clean mug is waiting next to it.

Daisy pours herself a cup and carries it to the living room.

“Morning.”

May looks up with a small smile as Daisy walks in, closing the book she was reading around one finger and pushing her still-growing-out-again hair out of her face.

“Morning,” she says, lifting the one side of the blanket she’s tucked under as Daisy joins her on the sofa and snuggles against her shoulder. “She still asleep?”

“She’d be right here in the middle if she wasn’t,” Daisy says, leaning over to kiss May’s cheek. “Did she wake you up?”

“No,” May says, slipping an arm around Daisy’s shoulders and kissing her forehead in return. “Just a bright morning.”

It’s nothing unusual—despite it being their day off, May is still almost always the first one out of bed in the morning, a habit Daisy doesn’t sincerely envy and only resents sometimes.

“She’s going to want to go outside as soon as she wakes up,” Daisy warns her wife, who has yet to experience a snow day with the most energetic seven-year-old on the planet.

“I’m looking forward to it,” May assures her, a smile in her voice. “Though still crossing my fingers she’ll sleep past nine.”

“Not a chance,” Daisy says, sipping her coffee carefully as she leans against May’s side.

“Loser cooks breakfast?” May challenges.

“I always cook breakfast anyway.”

“I make perfectly decent toast.”

“We don’t do toast on my days off. Saturdays are for waffles, pancakes, or omelets.”

“Lower your standards or don’t take the bet.”

“You’re on—but pancakes are non-negotiable.”

May ducks her head to drop a brief kiss on Daisy’s lips. “Deal.”

The lapse into peaceful silence, Daisy warm and content under the blanket and May’s arm and slowly waking fully with her coffee. Outside the living room windows, snow continues to fall in a silent hail, deepening its hold on the world. Beneath her cheek, Daisy can feel May’s heart beating steadily, a regular reminder of everything she once thought she’d lost forever.

There are still so many moments in every single day that feel impossible, and this is one of them. Daisy’s not sure if that will ever change, but she’s resigned to not caring at all if it never does.

The sound of creaking above their heads signals the end of the silence, and Daisy feels May laugh softly beneath her cheek.

“Pancakes it is,” she says, just before Halley’s voice bursts through the house.

“Mommy! Mama! It’s snowing!”

Daisy has managed to set her half-finished cup of coffee safely out of the way before Halley comes tearing into the living room, launching herself over the back of the sofa and landing squarely on top of them both in a tangle of brown hair and skinny limbs.

“Can we go outside right now? Please Mommy?” she’s already asking as both Daisy and May laugh and attempt to maneuver her to a place between them that is more comfortable.

“We will absolutely go outside,” Daisy promises, nuzzling her face into her daughter’s belly and making her shriek with giggles, “but first, Mama promised she’d make us pancakes for breakfast.”

“Yes!” Halley cries, immediately clambering onto May’s lap and pressing her hands against her cheeks. “Can you make them with chocolate chips?”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” May says giving Halley a smile that Daisy once thought was hers alone but she certainly doesn’t mind sharing with someone else now.

The impossibility of the moment hits her again, freezing time with the three of them in their own little universe. Daisy hasn’t yet found it in her heart to thank the universe for the road it took to get the three of them here, to this moment in time. Maybe someday she will. But for now, she’s happy to lean into the chaos, to pull her family into a hug, the three of them together in their own little world.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.  


End file.
